a new way of life
by amazinglife.0
Summary: find out how kim goes through having a new house a nw city and a new way of life only on amazing.0
1. new life

the new girl

kim; mom why is there boxes everywhere

kim's mom ; because where moving to this city called seaford

kim; but how come u never told me

kim's mom; because it came by suprise to me too with work

kim ; but mom(gets interupted)

kim's mom ; dont worry sence i work with you're boyfriend's mom there moving too

kim ; oh thank goodness

kim's mom; now go pack

kim; wait now

kim's mom; yes where living tomorrow morning go,

kim; ok dont be pushy

(at seaford)

rudy; why is everybody late!

jack; because its wednesday we volunteer at the nussiring home

rudy;(squiky voice)we volunteer at the nussiring home

jerry; hey by the way i might not come to practice because my fav cousing is moving here and im helping them out

rudy; thats ok but you better come at least next week becuse next month is are big turnament

jerry; of course

jack; so jerry whats youre cousins name

jerry; kim, and oh and guys dont waste youre time she has a boyfriend

eddie ; thats ok im going to ask out grace any way

MILTON; im with julie

jerry; dude shes my cousin

jack; i do not want a girlfreind remember what hapend last time

(flash back)

JACK;want to go to falafel phils

jack's girlfreind; sure but (gets interupted)

jerry;hey what did we miss

eddie ;oh great youre going to falafel phils im starving

(back to real life)

jerry; in my defence

jack ; go on

jerry; no that was it

(with kim)

kim; ok mom im all packed now

kim's mom;good now go call jerry tell him well get there in half in hour

kim; ok

(kim calls jerry)

kim; hey jerry

jerry; yo what a do kim i feel like i havent seen you in ever

kim; me too

jerry; so when are you guys coming to seaford

kim; were getting in the car right now i was just calling you to tell you that we are comin g in half in hour

jerry; great see you then

(hangs up)

jack; was that youre cousin

jerry; yeah there comin in about half an hour i go to go

guys; bye jerry

jack; comi on guys lets spar

(kim's new house)

kim; wow this is huge

jerry; wow aunt you made a home run

kim's mom; yeah the house is really pretty

(finshed unpacking)

jerry;kim do you want me to show you the dojo

kim; sure why not but let me call ricky first

jerry; sure

(kim calls ricky)

kim; ricky did you made it to seaford yet

ricky; yeah im signing swathmore academy this private school

kim; cool im just going to a regular school,seaford high

ricky; oh come on come to swathmore with the extra pay are moms get

kim; i dont know ill think about it

ricky; great got to go bye

kim; bye

(hangs up)

jerry; ready

kim; yup

(at the dojo)

jerry; and this is the dojo

kim; cool what belt are you in

jerry; yellow im not the best student jack is

kim;who is jack

(jack comes to the dojo)

jack; that would be me


	2. new people and tradding school ?

kim; who is jack

jack; that would be me hi

kim; well hi my name-

jack; kim crawford, cheercaptain,3 degree black belt and guitar player

**kim gives him a confused look**

jack; jerry told me

kim; wow jerry you do talk about me alot

jerry; well youre my fav cousin so why not

jack; kim want to spar

kim; sure thing

**after 17 min rudy comes and offers kim to join and she agrees**

(the next day)

jerry; have you guys seen kim i havent seen her all day

avery comes in\ yes she is from dog with a blog

avery; kim isnt her she sign up for swathmore so she can be with her boyfreind

everyone; what ! what did you say

avery; kim isnt here

jerry;no after that

avery;kim wanted be with her boyfreind

jerry; no before that

avery;she sign up for swathmore

jerry; that's the one i cant belive she signed up fo swathmore

at the dojo after school)

jerry; when kim comes to th dojo shes in big trouble

kim; jerry !

jerry; yes kimmy

kim; my mom told me you told her to take me out of swathmore now, tell me thats not true!

jerry; kim it is,now dont flip me

kim; tell one good reason why i shouldnt flip you

jerry; because swathmore academy students are really mean to us just because they go to a private school

rudy; its true along time ago the took away are flag and when i asked for it and they said no so me,jack,,milton,jerry and eddie stole it back

kim; guys, i cant just leave my boyfreind took so long to sign me in and i just cant leave just like that

jerry; would you be weling to lie to him

kim; absoluntly not im mean he's my- why what you got

jerry;tell him you cant afford it

kim; okay then ill do it

(ricky comes in)

ricky; hey kimmy

(jack rolls his eyes)


	3. window banging and spying

jack rolls his eyes)

kim; hey ricky

ricky; great you joined karate again

kim; yup, ricky i need to talk to you (turns around) alone

jerry; (talks in spanish) ay la nina ciere ablar a solas con su novie, ke secreto

everyone leaves exept jack is eysdropping

ricky; whats up kim

kim; you know i love the fact that you got me in swathmore but  
ricky; but what

kim;i cant afford to be there

ricky; kim its cool you dont have to be in swathmore to make me happy

kim; i dont

ricky; no youre ok just the way you are

kim; youre so sweet

ricky no youre so sweet

jack roll his eyes)

the next day at seaford high)

**_ricky's jelasey_**

jack; hey kim

kim; hey jack (stops crying)

jack; kim why are you crying

kim; ricky is leaving to new yor in 3 weeks

jack; why (thinking ''yes'')

kim; his mom got this big promosion

jack; aww kim *hugs her* and thinks ''haleluyah''

ricky; what r u doing *pushes jack*

kim;ricky why do you care if youre mom got a promosion 4 days ago and you didnt even bother to tell me *kim leaves*

ricky; kim wait

(ignores ricky)

ricky;you did this huh skater *pushed jack to the floor*

ricky; better watch youre back **JACK**

at the dojo the next day

jack; and then he told me watch youre back jack

jerry; what do you think it means

jack;i dont know maybe its a freindly tip or maybe he wants to kill me!

**_jack likes who ?_**

eddie;wait hold on a second yo like kim

jack; kinda

jerry; look ricky loves kim so he will be willing to do anything

jack; i dont care he is leaving in 3 weeks i just have to watch my back now will you help me

guys;ok

jack; great, wasabi

everyone; wasabi

at kims band practice the next day

ally;kim why are you drumming like a 2 year old

paused

ally; on the floor

paused

ally;and crying

stevie comes in

stevie; she is still crying

bree; yup she has been there all morning

kim gets up

kim; sorry guys but im just thinking how much im am going to miss ricky when he leaves

stevie;common kim you need to find yourself another guy i mean he can just be wating outside that door

outside the door

ricky sneaks up behind jack

ricky; jack so good to you again

jack; i wish i can say the same thing **_kim breaks up with ricky_**

ricky; hahaha look skater this is youre final warning stay away from kim, i might leav but im no letting her end up with some guy from the streets

jack; oh yeah i think she would love to be with someone like you i spoild,little,poser

ricky; poser huh

jack yeah (about to leave)

ricky; that's it

tries to punch jack but he blocks it

jack; you proablably shouldnt have done that

they start to fight and kim hears everything and runs outside finds jack on the floor and ricky standing up

kim; jack!

ricky; hey kim (nervisly)

kim; hey? (slaps him) now you can leave to new york

ricky leaves

ally; wow do you think we can write youre heartbreak into a song

bree,kim,stevie; realy

ally; what it can turn out good

kim; guys lets help jack get to the dojo **_jack wakes up_**

at the dojo

kim; jack? jack! jack!

jack wakes up)

jack; kim is that you ?

kim; its me

jack; what happend

kim;umm ricky noked you out and he left forever and when rudy gets here your going to the doctor

jack;how did he noke me out

kim;he is a 4th degree black belt

jack; that would explain it so r you ok

kim;yeah i am ive should have known ricky was a jerk

the girls saw them talking

ally; stevie i got the ice cream for us kim and jack

bree and stevie; shhh i think there going to kiss and give us the ice cream

ally; ok ok here it is

they get the ice cream and put there ear in the window

at the dojo

jack; it not youre falt

kim; if it wasnt for me he would have never thrent you

jack; kim dont worry he's gone now you can live a happy and normal life with me

*kim's confused*

jack realizes what he said)

jack; umm and r-rudy,milton,eddie and jerry  
kim;r-right um well i should go home

jack; yeah and i better wait for who again

kim; rudy and i'll walk home with the girls

jack; wait there here

kim; yeah there spying on us just wait a sec.

kim walks to the window and bangs her hand on the window

girls come in the dojo

bree,ally and stevie; ooww !

.


End file.
